TGFA Pokemon League
The Gaming Family Association Pokemon League Hello everyone and welcome to The Gaming Family Pokemon League. You may have heard of different leagues in the pokemon community before and we thought it's time to make our own league with some of our most common pokemon players and we will also give you viewers the chance to be in on this as we will be recording and uploading battles to this channel as we go on. (Hopefully) So far we have __ amount of participants and would like to get more people involved until we atleast get 16 people. If you can't join then please direct this to one of your friends that might want to participate. This is not a normal pokemon tournament however and resembles more of a league like in a lot of sports so allow me to give you the basics and all of the rules later on. This might be on the lengthy side so please bare with me. First off I shall explain how a league works. A league in pokemon means that we have 16 players that will battle against eachother in a completely normal pokemon battle, every battler also has a state, country or city they would like to represent, like if you're from the state Washington you are allowed to represent that state, or if you're from Canada you can represent Toronto or Vancouver for example, if someone in the tournament wants to represent the same thing please try and come to an agreement on what you will represent as we all should represent something different in order to make it more of a league. Every battler will also have a pokemon to represent yourself, or a mascot if you will. Make your name sound cool like the Arkansas Arcanines or the London Ludicolos are only some examples, you can choose whichever pokemon as your mascot as long as no one else has that mascot. Now for how battles will take place since this isn't a regular tournament per say but a league. No one will be disqualified from the tournament if you loose a big amount of time. A league has a set number of battles, in our case it will be 6 and every player will have to fight 6 different people and the person with the highest win ratio at the end wins the league. For example, if your ratio is 6 wins and 0 losses and everyone else has lost a battle you are officially the winner, if someone is tied with you for first place you face off in a finale of battles obviously, so there will be quite a lot of battles but we will have a schedule for them to make facing eachother much easier and please don't schedule a date you cannot battle on because that will count as a loss for you. This way we can all have fun regardless on how well you did or not in a match, and don't worry getting a 6-0 ratio is gonna be really hard either way. Now that you know how the battles will work I will now go into something that makes leagues very interesting. Drafting. If you don't know what a league draft is allow me to explain and explain you the rules. In leagues you are set with some pair of pokemon that you are allowed to use, but you're not allowed to change them. In this case we are gonna have 12 pokemon each which we will all come to an agreement on in a skype call with eachother, now let me give you the basic rules. Everyone will draft 3 pokemon per competetive Smogon Tier. AKA OU, UU, RU and NU which of course gets everyone 12 pokemon as I mentioned, you can choose whichever pokemon you'd like UNLESS someone else has it, so if you pick a pokemon that pokemon is exclusive to you and no one else is allowed to draft that pokemon to their team. In order to avoid the fact that someone can just take all the best ones for themselves we are gonna do a randomized order for the order on who gets to pick. When everyone has picked one OU pokemon we start from the bottom of the order and go backwards aka in a snake format in order to make it more fair. So if you're on the bottom of order who get to pick their pokemon then you get to pick two pokemon in a row when we go in the opposite order. I hope that drafting wasn't too complicated because it can be, if you still don't understand I will link a drafting stream for you to get a clearer picture. Now I'll shortly go over some additional rules: 1. Only one mega evolution is allowed and you get to pick 1 mega out of every pokemon you've picked after the drafting ends. 2. You are allowed to change your team and moveset anyhow you please and try and predict your opponents pokemon to try and counter them as much as you can, this can make a lot of things much more competetive seeing how this is a more serious tournament this time around 3. Don't participate if you don't show interest and battle whenever you actually have time please and don't shove it aside and make everyone wait. 4. Schedule a time with your opponent for a good time to battle. 5. Try to be nice when you battle and have fun. I hope that wasn't too complicated, so if you have any questions, please ask me in private. Also contact me on skype if you want to participate or if you think this would be fun, if it's too complicated then I understand and I'm sorry. ;_; If that's the case please tell me on how I could change it to your liking but I hope you'll like this regardless! I thought it would be fun to have a league like this since this is howreal league rules are and everything. Participants: 1. Gotlandish Gogoats (Max) 2. New York Nidokings (Bobby) 3. Ontario Omastars (Ethan) 4. Peniche Pangoros (JP) 5. Virginia Volcaronas (Austin) 6. West Virginia Carbinks (Ty) ??? 7. Selangor Staraptors (Alif) 8. Quebec Quagsires (Jeff) ??? 9. Arkansas Arcanines (Caden) ??? 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16.